The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connecting rod configured to extend between a piston and a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine.
An internal combustion engine includes a piston driven by combustion processes of the engine. The piston is connected to a crankshaft of the engine by a connecting rod. Typically a small end of the connecting rod attaches to a pin on the underside of the piston and is able to pivot about the pin. A big end of the connecting rod attaches to a journal of the crankshaft, where the big end includes a bearing surface that interfaces with the journal. The journal is positioned laterally away from the axis of rotation of the crankshaft by webs that adjoin the journal. As the piston translates back and forth in the cylinder of the engine, due to the combustion processes, the connecting rod rotates the crankshaft via the crank throw formed by the journal and webs. Typically the crankshaft further includes a power takeoff that may be connected to a powered tool or drivetrain of outdoor power equipment.
During assembly of the internal combustion engine, the connecting rod is attached to the piston and crankshaft. A loop on the small end of the connecting rod slides onto the pin on the underside of the piston. Typically the big end of the connecting rod includes two or more parts that, when fastened together, form a closed loop that surrounds the journal. In some cases, a first portion of the big end is positioned over the journal and then a cap is bolted onto that first portion, locking the big end to the journal such that the connecting rod is held to the journal but the crankshaft is able to rotate in the closed loop with respect to the connecting rod.
The process of positioning and fastening the big end of the connecting rod to the crankshaft may be time-consuming and labor-intensive. A need exists for an efficient connecting rod system that allows for fast and accurate attachment of the connecting rod to the crankshaft during assembly of the internal combustion engine.